1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image display system, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
Generally, projectors (image projecting apparatuses) as one type of an image display device have the advantages of a large screen, simple installation, and occupying a small area and are used for various purposes. As a technology for improving the resolution or the brightness of a projection image projected by the projectors, a stack display technology using a plurality of projectors is known. Various methods for enhancing the evenness are proposed for improving the display quality even when such a stack display is performed.
For example, in JP-A-2005-352171, a technology not for performing color unevenness correction for each projector but for calculating intensity profiles acquired by adding each light source color and performing color unevenness correction in order that there is uniformity in colors in the stacked state is disclosed. According to JP-A-2005-352171, the color unevenness does not need to be reduced for each projector, but the color unevenness of an image displayed in the stacked state is reduced regardless of non-uniformity in the colors of each projector.
According to the stack display technology, not only the resolution or the brightness is improved by overlapping a plurality of images, but also a three-dimensional (hereinafter, abbreviated as 3D) display can be achieved by displaying images having parallax from the projectors. Accordingly, by designating a display mode, a switching of a display between a 3D display and a stack display can be performed by the projectors alone.
However, according to JP-A-2005-352171, a parallax image projected by a single projector is observed in the case of the 3D display. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a state in which the color unevenness remains is observed.